


Caótica

by SabrinaSilva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaSilva/pseuds/SabrinaSilva





	1. Chapter 1

Caótica. Ela era simplesmente caótica!

Ela surgiu do nada. Como um vendaval furioso, ela apareceu no acampamento justo no dia da competição de nado, brotando de repente em meio a água. Todos os competidores acharam que era meu pai fazendo cena, mas não dessa vez. A luminosidade na água vinham dela.

Quando ela finalmente veio a superfície, mostrou-se apenas uma pequena menina negra, com cabelos tão negros quanto uma pérola. Ela toda parecia uma pérola, na verdade. Enquanto a garota se aproximava mais e mais da costa, percebemos que ela só vestia o próprio cabelo (ele era longo pra c******). Claro que todos os garotos passaram a gritar e assoviar pra ela que parou bem na minha frente.

– Você é Percy Jackson?

– Até hoje de manhã, sim.

– Sou sua irmã mais nova

Meu queixo caiu naquele instante. Aquela menina era minha irmã? Mas e toda aquela palhaçada dos três grandes não terem mais filhos depois do incidente "Poseidon resolveu virar humano"? Será que ela tá mentindo? Com certeza ela tá mentindo.

– Não me credita? - ela disse - Posso provar o que digo.

A menina virou as costas para todos e removeu o cabelo que cobria suas costas (e bunda!!) para revelar uma enorme cicatriz de tridente que tomava todo o espaço de suas costas. Senti pena dela, com toda certeza foi doloroso quando fizeram isso a ela.

– Não sinta pena, foi há muito tempo atrás! - ela disse, sorrindo docemente.

Agora ela parecia mais com uma criança e menos com a garota que saiu da água COMPLETAMENTE PELADA!

– Senhorita DiTrevis será melhor que entre e providencio roupas decent...roupas.

– Muito obrigado Quíron, não faz ideia do que tive que fazer.

– Consigo imaginar, querida, consigo imaginar...

Quíron e minha suposta irmanzinha simplesmente foram andando em direção ao MEU chalé. Acho que não sou mais filho único.

Todos desistiram da competição depois da aparição esquisita da minha "irmã". Nos recolhemos aos nossos chalés enquanto alguns campistas mais novos comentavam o quão gostosa era a garota que saiu do mar.

Fui para o chalé da Annabeth, precisava de conselhos que não incluíssem enforcar a garota com o próprio cabelo. Adivinhe quem tava lá? Pois é!

– Você poderia cortar meu cabelo - ela disse - Não consigo fazer direito.

– Claro! - Mas...como é que você entrou aqui? Não estava com o Quíron?

– Estava, mas agora estou aqui. - ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Aquela garota era tão curta e direta...

– Pode sair agora, Percy - elas disseram - Não mordemos.

Annabeth pareceu um pouco hipnotizada enquanto penteava e cortava o cabelo da...qual o nome dela?


	2. "Isso definitivamente..."

"...não foi uma boa ideia", ela disse, enquanto eu tentava desviar de uma espada.   
   
Ela desviava delas como se fossem nada. Um dos filhos de Apolo lançou uma flecha em minha direção. Só percebi depois que Selene, minha irmã, gritou de dor. A flecha perfurou sua mão e algumas gotas laranjas caíram no chão antes dela arrancar a flecha sozinha. Ou essa garota era muito forte ou muito louca.   
   
"Eu realmente agradeceria um pouco de atendimento médico agora", ela disse rindo da própria piada.   
   
Quíron levou-a pessoalmente para a enfermaria. Dessa vez eu tenho certeza que não fui o único confuso por aqui. O Acampamento inteiro viu ela entrando na frente da flecha, eu não tô louco.   
   
Ela voltou em poucos minutos, com uma mão enfaixada e como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela não tivesse furado a mão, como se ela não tivesse sangue laranja, como se ela não tivesse aparecido no meio do verão! Ela parecia calma, como se a vida fosse apenas brisa e sombra.   
   
O som de trovoadas rasgou o céus de repente. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Zeus desceu, seguido por meu pai e Hades ( ou Hades 2.0. O cara tava parecendo uma versão moderna do James Dean), todos se ajoelharam perante os Três Grandes, mas a minha irmanzinha-sem-noção pegou uma espada. Esse tipo de coisa tinha de acontecer.   
   
Todo mundo achou que Zeus iria fulminá-la pela ousadia, mas eu tinha de ser estúpido e me agarrar nela.   
   
Ele riu e me disse que não faria nem um mal à ela. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse muito louco por sequer ter tentado protegê-la, ela com certeza não era acostumada com esse tipo de ato ser direcionada para si.   
   
"Percy eu não sou do tipo que recebe proteção; sou do tipo que se deixa pra morrer", ela me disse, parecia querer marcar isso na minha memória,"E eles não vão me matar: O Raio sabe que viver é um tormento pra mim, O Tridente não tem coragem o bastante pra dar um fim ao próprio erro e O Garfo..."   
   
Ela correu para abraçar Hades chorando. Ela parecia mais com uma garota indefesa agora. Não entendi por quê ela abraçou Hades e muito menos por quê ele retribuiu. O Senhor do Submundo tava todo papai-babão com a minha irmã.   
   
"Não posso imaginar as coisas pelo que teve de passar, bambina" ele disse, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos.   
   
"Nem mesmo eu consigo imaginar como passei pelas coisas que passei", ela disse seriamente.   
   
O tempo pareceu parar de fluir. Uma filha de Poseidon praticamente pedindo colo para um dos irmãos dele era bizarro, mais do que isso: ERA SURREAL! e mesmo assim estávamos vendo aquela cena se desenrolando na nossa frente. Pinguins voadores, estou pronto pra vocês! 


End file.
